


Love at First Sight

by dorky_hime



Series: Love at First Sight [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino had found the love of his life - a man that he treasured forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yumi_usagi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yumi_usagi).



The first time Nino saw him was when he was at the convenience shop - buying some bread. He walked towards the cashier and paid for a packet of candy and some chocolate bars. Nino's eyes never left him until he couldn't see the man's shadow. He quickly paid for his bread and walked towards the building across the convenience shop. Nino walked into the office and sat on the fluffy chair.

"I think I'm in love!" he announced. Sho who was typing something on his laptop, he raised his head and stared at his friend, frowning.

"I beg your pardon?"

“Think I just met the love of my life”

"You're out of your mind"

"Sakurai Sho, I'm serious!" Nino stared at his friend with determination. Sho rolled his eyes.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know"

"Nino!" Sho said with a warning tone.

"It's love at the first sight! I just know that I am attracted to him!"

Sho rolled his eyes once again as he stared at Nino. Who pouted when noticed Sho's expression. The door opened and both of them looked at it. A wide smile appeared on Nino's face when he saw the man who had just came in.

"Oh-chan, listen!" he said, jumping from his seat and went to get Ohno - wrapping his hand around the man's shoulder. He began telling his so called love story to Ohno.

"I'm happy for you, Nino-chan" Ohno said as he walked towards Sho and sat across him. Nino grinned.

"You're such a good friend, Oh-chan! That's why I love you!" he stared at Sho and continued coldly. "Unlike someone who doesn't like to see his friend happy"  
~*~

Nino was walking along the walk way when he saw 'the love of his life' (as Nino called the man). He decided to follow him. Nino followed him until he arrived at a manga cafe. He noticed that the man was sitting at the cashier counter. He looked at the cafe's signboard - "MirrorManga".

"What a weird name" he muttered as he walked into the cafe. Nino wandered around the racks while eyeing the man.

"Aiba!"

A man with strong features walked in and went straight to the counter. They chatted happily and Nino could clearly hear the man's laughter. He walked out of the manga cafe with a bitter heart.

~#~

Nino slumped himself on the couch. Sho sat beside him as he sipped his beer and gave another bottle to Nino.

"Heartbroken in two days? An impressive record I would say"

Nino pouted as he hugged a cushion.

"You're mean. I should have gone to Oh-chan" he mumbled. Sho laughed.

"Well, it's good that you know that he's someone's boyfriend before you get involve with him. Consider yourself lucky, Nino"

Nino rolled his eyes. He would never understand the way Sho's mind worked. He straightened himself and stared at Sho.

"It's not certain yet that the pretty guy is his boyfriend! I still have my chance"

Sho frowned as he looked at Nino. He admitted silently that his best friend did have a point. Nino grinned as he put a hand on Sho's shoulder.

"It's your job as my best friend to investigate the truth, Sho-chan! Yosh, go and find out the truth for me!"

"No! Why should I? It's your love story and you have to do it"

"I'm busy. There's a new game coming out and I need to work on it. Please, Sho-chan! Or I tell Oh-chan you lost his precious lure" Nino said with a smirk.

"It's an accident! I didn't lose it on purpose!"

"Whatever! But he really loves that lure. You know how badly -"

"Fine! I'll do it! Give me the address!" Sho said in annoyance. Nino grinned as he wrote the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Sho.

~*~

Sho walked into the manga cafe and looked around. There were few people at the reading corner, some were standing between the rack and some were having meals at the food corner. He walked to the cashier counter slowly. He had set his eyes on the guy at the counter ever since he set his feet inside.

"Excuse me"

The guy - who was wearing a hat looked up and smiled at him. Sho felt that he had been mesmerized when he saw the smile. The guy had strong features with a heart shaped face and beautiful brown eyes - which had been covered with his black rims glasses.

"Yes?"

"Are you - urm - the owner of this cafe?"

"No. It belongs to my friend - Aiba Masaki. Why?"

"I'm just curious. Urm - can I - urm - know - your name?"

The guy frowned and Sho felt like he wanted to hit his head to the counter but still hoping that he got his name.

"Matsumoto Jun"

"Matsumoto-san, do you have a pen and a piece of paper?"

Matsumoto nodded and he handed Sho a pen and a paper. Sho jotted down his number on the paper and gave it to Matsumoto.

"It's my number and mail address" he said and walked out from the cafe - cheeks as red as beets.

~*~

Nino rolled his eyes when he heard Sho's story. To be honest, he really wanted to strangle his so called 'best friend'.

"Sakurai – Sho – I – asked – you –to – go – and – find – out – if – Aiba – has – boyfriend – or – not." Nino said, emphasizing on each word.

"That's what I did!"

"Really? Because from what I heard, you just went and gave your phone number to my love rival"

Sho grinned while scratching his head. Nino pouted as he took his DS and played with it while mumbling something like 'bad friend', 'stupid Sho' and etc.

~*~

Realizing that sending Sho gave him nothing except for the guy's full name, Nino had decided to send his next army - Ohno Satoshi.

After three hours, Ohno back with lots of info about fishing that he gathered from some books which he found at the cafe and a small story about how Aiba Masaki had an interest in fishing. Nino rolled his eyes when he heard it.

"You and Sho-chan are useless" he muttered, sulking as he continued playing with his trump cards. Ohno grinned as he stared at Nino mischievously.

"I'm better than Sho-chan. Aiba-chan had agreed to join me in my next fishing trip" he said proudly. Nino looked at Ohno with wide eyes. He threw himself to hug Ohno.

"I always knew that you're better than him" he said, grinning widely.

~*~

Nino was fidgeting along the ride to Tokyo Bay. Ohno had told him that Aiba would be waiting for them at the bay. Once Sho had parked the car, they took all their things in the boot and started walking to the bay.

"Why is Sho-chan here?" Nino whispered as he took Ohno's hand.

"He insisted to come when he heard that Aiba-chan will bring a friend"

Nino frowned when he heard the word 'friend'. An image of a strong featured guy came to his mind and he immediately shook it out of it. He held Ohno's hand tightly when he saw Aiba was waving for them. Sho chuckled and Nino shot a death glare at him.

"What's so funny?" he grumbled.

"You're acting like a teenager in love" Sho whispered. "And you might want to let Ohno's hand go. If not, he will misunderstand your relationship with Satoshi" he continued. Nino immediately let go of Ohno's hand and straightened his posture as they walked towards Aiba and his friend - whom made Sho grinned like an idiot the instance he saw him. Nino elbowed Sho's stomach and walked quickly towards their guests and introduced himself.

"I'm Aiba Masaki and this is MatsuJun!" Aiba said - introducing himself and Jun. He looked at Sho who seemed in pain.

"Is your friend alright?"

Nino turned to look at Sho and then faced Aiba with a wide smile. "Oh, he's fine! Don't worry about him"

Sho joined them while shooting a glare towards Nino and a wide smile towards Jun. Nino rolled his eyes.

"Guys, let's go!" Ohno shouted from the boat. All four of them boarded it and the captain set the boat to move.

~*~

 

After about half an hour on the boat, Nino started to feel dizzy and started to throw up. Aiba who was beside him, rubbed his back in worry.

"Are you okay, Nino-chan?"

"I'm fine -"

Before he managed to finish his sentence, Nino threw up again. Aiba held him and brought him to lie down on the deck.

"You don't look good. Are you sure you're okay?"

"It's just seasick. Don't worry"

Jun came towards Nino and handed him a pill and water bottle.

"Take this. It'll make you feel better"

Nino did as he was told and swallowed the pill. A moment later, the dizziness kicked in and he fell asleep. At the moment his eyes started to close, Nino really detested the sea and his seasickness. It just destroyed the moment he would have with Aiba.

~*~

Nino's eyes flickered opened after awhile. He could feel that the pills that Jun gave him before started to work. He got up and walked towards Aiba and Ohno who were chatting while waiting for the fish to eat their baits. Nino looked around the deck and frowned when he didn't see Sho and Jun. He shrugged as he sat beside Aiba.

"Oh, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Aiba asked excitedly when he noticed Nino.

 

"Better, thanks to your friend's pill"

 

Aiba grinned.

 

"Good to hear that. Jun is a walking medicine box. He has everything to cure you on the spot!"

"You really like him, huh?"

"Who? Jun? He's a great friend!"

"Just friend? Are you sure?"

Aiba looked at Nino with a frown on his temple.

 

"What do you mean? Are you saying that we're together?"

 

Nino nodded. Aiba burst out laughing. His shoulders were shaking.

 

"Me and MatsuJun? That's impossible! We're just friends. Besides, he has someone already"

 

Nino couldn't help but felt happy with the confession - Matsumoto Jun wasn't his love rival as he thought. Maybe he could be nice to the guy.

 

"Sho-chan would be devastated when he knew about this" he mumbled - feeling sympathetic for Sho.

 

"Nino-chan, why did you join us even though you hate the sea?"

 

"Huh? Ah - maybe - I want - uhm - spend time with my friends - I guess?"

 

"Aww, it such a nice thing to do"

 

Aiba and Nino started to have a conversation. Nino was really happy that he almost forgot the fact that he hated the sea. They talked about manga, game and started jumping from a topic to another. Nino realized that Aiba had an infectious bright smile and he loved his laughing sound that sort of similar to the hyena's sound in the Lion King.

~*~

Nino went to take some beer from the fridge when he saw Sho and Jun. They were walking out of the captain's room. Both of them were shocked when they saw Nino. Jun quickly left to the deck but Nino saw the 'marks' on his neck that he tried to hide. He looked at Sho and grinned. Nino whistled as he stared at Sho - whose face was bright red.

 

"Really, Sho-chan? Oh-chan would be shocked when he knew what you did in his boat"

 

"It's not what you're thinking! We're just kissing! Not more than that. I'm out of here" Sho said as he walked away. He stopped half way and turned to look at Nino with a mischievous grin.

 

"You should tell him about your feeling, Nino! Then, you would feel like you're in heaven - like me!"

 

Nino made a face as he watched Sho walked away to join the other.

 

~*~

After about eight hours on the boat, they finally returned to land. Nino was so happy to leave the boat. They only managed to catch some tuna and some other fish that Nino didn't even know the name. Ohno was rather unhappy with the small catch - since most of the fish were caught by him. Sho and Jun were busy making love instead of fishing while Nino was stuck with his sea sick and he was busy flirting with Aiba. Aiba - the only person who showed an interest in fishing did manage to catch some fishes and it was the only thing that made Ohno happy.

 

"Why don't we stop by my house? I can cook all the fish that we got and we can eat together" Jun suggested.

 

"Sure! It sounds great. What do you say guys?" Sho said, looking at Ohno and Nino with sparkles eyes.

 

"Sure" Ohno said and Nino nodded.

~*~

Sho was excited when they arrived at Jun's house. Nino and Aiba decided to play some games while waiting for their dinner to be ready. Ohno helped with the fish and then joined Aiba and Nino in the living room - leaving the dinner preparation to Sho and Jun.

 

"Nino, you really are good with games!" Aiba exclaimed when Nino beat him for the third times in Mario Cart. Nino grinned triumphantly.

 

"Let's go for another round! I teach you my trick this time!"

 

Both of them started to play the game again. The living room was full of their laughter and scream of joy.

 

~*~

 

Jun rolled his eyes when he heard Aiba shouting from the living room. He put the fillet that had been covered with flour into the frying pan.

 

"Aiba is really loud when he plays games" he muttered as he put another fillet into the pan. Sho chuckled as he took the vegetable that he had washed on the cabinet.

 

"Same goes with Nino. Don't you think they suit each other?"

 

Jun nodded and smile.

 

"I honestly thought that Aiba had found his partner when I met Nino this morning. It's nice to see their interaction"

 

Sho put his hands around Jun's waist and rested his head on Jun's shoulder.

 

"How about us? Don't you think we suit each other too?" he whispered. Jun smiled as he took Sho's hands and tightened the hug.

 

"Let me think about it first and I'll tell you later" he said playfully. Sho pouted and pinched Jun's waist - making him yelp. Sho laughed. Jun pushed him away - pouting as he took out the fish fillets from the pan.

 

"You know – you look hot when sulking" Sho teased. Jun ignored him and focused on cooking.

 

"Guys, we're hungry! What are you guys doing in there?"

 

Nino's loud voice stopped Sho from approaching Jun and attack him in the kitchen. Jun rolled his eyes.

 

"You're friend is nosy - just like Aiba. A perfect match indeed" Jun muttered - stirring the soup. Sho laughed and kissed his cheek before he went back to chop vegetables.

~*~

Nino walked into the manga cafe and went straight to greet Aiba, who smiled widely when he saw him. He asked Nino to sit at the chair across the counter.

 

"What brought you here? Don't you have any work to do today?"

 

"I was in the neighborhood so I decided to stop by. I work at home and it can be assumed that I have plenty of free time"

"That's great! Hey, have you eaten lunch?"

 

Nino raised his eye brows as he looked at Aiba.

 

"Are you inviting me to go lunch with you?"

 

Aiba grinned and nodded.

 

"Or we could order take outs and ask them to send the food here"

 

"Sure! Eating here sounds good too"

 

Aiba called his favorite Chinese restaurant and ordered a chilled Chinese noodle for Nino and mabo tofu with some gyoza for him. Half an hour later, their foods were being delivered. They ate together while talking and flipping through manga.

 

~*~

Nino frowned when Sho handed an envelope to him. He took it and peaked into it. He then looked at Sho with a frown.

 

"What is this?"

 

"Movie tickets"

 

"Why are you giving it to me?" Nino asked. The gloomy look that Sho wore at the moment clearly told him that his best friend was not happy. By logic, he would use the tickets with his so called soul mate, he wouldn't give the tickets to Nino. Nino concluded that the generosity must have to do with Matsumoto Jun and Sho's lack of dates lately when he heard Sho let out a heavy sigh.

 

"Jun can't make it. Something came up and he had to cancel our date. You can ask Aiba to go with you"

 

Nino grinned when he heard Aiba's name. A smile appeared on Sho's face when he saw Nino was grinning.

 

"You know - you really should tell him about your feeling"

 

"We'll see about that. I don't think it's the time yet"

 

"When is the right time?"

 

Nino smirked. "I can't tell you about that!" he said as he got up and took his bag. Nino excused himself and thanked Sho for the tickets before walked out from the office.

 

~*~

Nino walked aimlessly in front of Aiba’s manga café. He walked back and forth while glancing at the cafe. His mind kept on thinking about the best way to ask Aiba to go and watched the movie with him. He did a mental simulation and came up with nothing.

 

“Nino-chan!”

 

Aiba’s voice stopped him. He froze and then turned to look at Aiba – waving awkwardly. Aiba walked towards him with his bright smile, he asked Nino to accompany him for lunch and without any hassle, Nino agreed. After all, it’s a free meal and perhaps by the time they finished their lunch, he could come up with something ‘decent’ to ask Aiba out for a movie. They went to the curry restaurant which situated across Aiba’s building.

“It’s a surprise to see you today. What’s bringing you here?”

“I was around the neighborhood and decided to drop by” Nino said as he broke apart his chopsticks.

“I’m glad that Nino-chan came though. I like spending my time with you”

Nino blushed at the words. He pretended to mix his curry rice. His mind kept on thinking about the suitable words to ask Aiba so that it didn’t appear liked he really wanted him to go with him. He took his tea and drank it in one go. Aiba looked at Nino warily.

“Nino-chan? Are you okay?”

Nino inhaled and exhaled slowly. He looked at Aiba straight into his eyes.

“Aiba-kun, wouldyouliketogoandwatchmoviewithme?” he asked in one breath. Aiba stared at him with a frown – he didn’t really catch what Nino had said.

“Huh?”

“Urm – what I’m trying to say is – urm – Sho-chan gave me two tickets to watch – movie – since he said MatsuJun canceled their date again” Nino was flabbergasted. He scratched his nape and head – trying to find courage to properly express his words. How come Sho-chan made it looks easy? He cursed inside.

“What I mean is that – urm – uh – would you watch it with me?” he asked – handing the ticket to Aiba. Aiba took the ticket and examined it – grinning as he looked at Nino.

“I told you that I love spending time with you right? Of course I’ll go with you!”

~*~

Sho rolled his body on the bed. He laid on his stomach as he watched Jun who just got out from the bathroom. His lover looked stunning in his eyes – even though he was just wearing a towel around his waist. Sho chuckled at his own thought. Jun raised his eyebrows as he glanced at Sho who was chuckling without reason. He opened his wardrobe and took out a shirt from it. He put on along with the trousers that he had taken earlier. He heard Sho’s heavy sigh and went to sit beside him.

“I’m bored! Let’s go out!” Sho whined as he slammed his face on the fluffy bed.

“You know that we can’t. What would we do if we bump into Aiba and Nino? We supposedly canceled our date, remember?”

Sho pouted as he looked at Jun. “They can handle their own love story. I seriously think we shouldn’t butt into their matter. I even loss the chance of watching the movie that I’ve been looking forward to!”

Jun bent down and placed a kiss on Sho’s nose. “But you could spend the whole day coop up with me. Isn’t it nice?” he asked huskily. Sho smirked.

“It based on what are you offering to me”

Jun pushed Sho to lie on his back and crawled onto him – trailing kisses on his beautiful face before placing his lips on Sho’s plump lips.

~*~

Aiba and Nino queue up for the popcorn while waiting for the movie to start. They walked to the cinema hall and immediately found their seats. Nino was not surprised when he noticed that their seats were the best ones in the hall. He knew how much effort that Sho put in planning his dates. The movie started and Nino couldn’t focus on it. His heart was pounding extraordinarily. He could hear Aiba’s laughter but he didn’t know the reason for it. He turned and studied Aiba’s features. He noticed the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes whenever he was laughing and had the sudden urge to kiss them. Nino quickly shook his head and turned to face the big screen again – erasing any kind of obscene images that his mind was thinking. He reached for the popcorn and immediately drew back his hand when it touched Aiba’s. It was like his body had been shot with electricity. After about one and half hour of ‘torture’, they finally left the cinema. Nino let out a sigh of relief once they were out. He calmed himself and turned to look at Aiba – smiling widely.

“Well, that was an interesting movie!” he said cheerfully. Aiba raised his eyebrows as he stared at Nino – hands in his pockets.

“Are you sure? You didn’t even watched it”

Nino shrugged. “Let’s go and get some dinner? I know a good restaurant around here”

Aiba nodded and followed Nino to the restaurant that he mentioned. They walked around the block and Nino scratched his head in confusion. He was sure that the restaurant was around there – somewhere.

“Nino-chan, are you okay? You seem – urm – distracted?”

“I’m fine! It is around here. Perhaps it has moved? But weird, Ogura-san never told me that he’s going to move” Nino mumbled as he scanned around – looking for the yakiniku restaurant.

“Ogura-san? I know where the restaurant is! I was thinking of taking you there too! Let’s go!”

Aiba took Nino’s hand and walked towards the opposite direction until they reached the said restaurant. Nino stared at his hand. Aiba was still holding it and he felt warm of as sudden. Aiba turned at Nino when he noticed that the small man hadn’t said anything. His face went red when he noticed that Nino was staring at his hand, immediately letting go of it and apologizing. Nino just shrugged it off and walked into the restaurant. He didn’t have the courage to say anything. His heart was pounding crazily and he needed a beer to calm down. He immediately asked the waiter to bring his raw beer. Aiba went and took place across Nino and frowned when he saw his weird behavior. The waiter was back with Nino’s beer and he chugged down the whole glass. Aiba asked for two sets of yakiniku and another two mugs of beer.

“You sure drink fast” Aiba remarked as he studied Nino’s behavior. Nino smiled warily.

“It’s hot” he said – deadpan. Somehow he started to feel a bit tipsy. It’s a bad idea to gulp down the beer, he thought.

~*~

Aiba paid for the taxi and pulled Nino out of it. He held the drunken Nino while trying to find his keys and grinned when he managed to find them. He opened the door and dragged Nino inside his house and brought him to the sofa. He left him there and went back to lock the door. Aiba went inside his room and took a blanket and a pillow. He walked to the living room and placed the pillow on the sofa before he let Nino lay down. Then he opened the blanket and put it on him. Aiba went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, taking a water bottle and poured it into a glass before drank it. His mind kept on thinking about the reason behind Nino’s sudden behavioral change. Aiba put the bottle back into the fridge and washed the glass. He walked to the living room and stared at Nino’s sleeping face. Feeling exhausted, he turned off the lamp and went to his bedroom. Perhaps he should talk about it with Nino tomorrow.

~*~

 

Nino woke up with a heavy headache. He held his head with both of his hands when he heard a noise. He frowned when he realized that he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Then he noticed that he was sleeping on a sofa – not on his own bed. He looked around and realization hit him. He was in someone else’s house. He tried to recall his activities before he passed out. Nino’s eyes went wide when he remembered that he was with Aiba. He automatically rose up from the sofa. Don’t tell me this is his house, his mind kept on thinking.

“Ah, you’re awake!” Aiba said. Nino froze as he looked at him. “I’ve made breakfast!” he continued as led Nino to the dining room. Nino’s head was still throbbing. He was grateful when Aiba put aspirin and water on the table.

“I’m sorry about last night. I shouldn’t act like that” Nino muttered.

“Don’t worry about it. You can tell the reason why you acted like that when you’re ready though. I just hope that it’s not because me”

Nino glanced at him who was smiling widely at him. He sighed as he took his chopsticks and drank the miso soup that Aiba had made. Maybe it is the time, his heart told him. He put the bowl down and stared at Aiba directly.

“Part of the reason of my uncontrollable behavior yesterday was you” he said. Aiba stared at Nino – startled with the sudden announcement.

“Real –“

“Let me finish, please? I don’t think I’ll have the courage to say this again” Nino said in a low tone. Aiba nodded and patiently waited for Nino to continue.

“I – I like you, since I first saw you two months ago. I really like you. I guess that’s why I acted weirdly yesterday. I was nervous. My heart was beating tremendously and it was the first time I felt like that”

Nino got up – took his jacket and bag. He left the house – leaving Aiba dumbfounded with the sudden confession.

~*~

Sho looked at Nino who was holding his head as he bowed down. He was shocked when Nino burst into his office, looking disheveled. His instinct told him that something had happened, judging by Nino’s sloppy condition. Sho got up and went to the drawer behind it.

“Open it slowly, will you? My head feels like bursting” Nino whined annoyingly. Sho clicked his tongue as he took out two aspirins from his first aid kit and gave them to Nino. He went to the pantry and retrieved a water bottle from the fridge. He sat back and watched Nino properly.

“I guess the date didn’t work out huh?” he guessed. Nino took the aspirin and drank the water.

“I told him that I like him”

Sho’s eyes went wide. Nino could see that his friend was curious.

“Then?”

“Then?”

“Nino!” Sho said warningly. Nino looked at his feet. He was playing with his shirt.

“I – I don’t know. I left before he managed to say anything. I was scared – scared he would reject me”

Sho looked at Nino with gentle eyes. He didn’t really know what to say. Truth was, even though he kept on boasting about his relationship to Nino, his knowledge about love was as shallow as his. The only difference was that he had gathered his courage and faced Jun with his feeling. Perhaps, it was the thing that Nino needed too – courage. After all, Jun had told him that Aiba was attracted to Nino too.

“Why don’t you go back home and refresh yourself? After that – you can go and meet Aiba-kun. Tell him about your feelings properly and thank him for the hospitality that he had provided to you last night. Admit it Nino. You’ve screwed up your dinner together”

Nino put his head on the table.

“I don’t want to. It’s embarrassing to face him after what I’ve done. I shouldn’t told him about it. We could stay as friend and everything would be fine! I don’t know why I was nervous when he was near me! It’s weird”

Sho rolled his eyes as he listened to Nino’s endless blabbering. He glanced outside of his office and saw a very familiar silhouette – followed with a tall man behind him. He smiled when he saw Jun was waving at him and smile wider when he noticed Aiba. He glanced at Nino and his best friend was still blabbering in his position. His head was still on the table – looking half dead. He motioned for Jun and Aiba to come into his office.

“Sho-chan, are you listening?”

“Of course. You were talking about your unexplainable behavior during the movie” Sho said, glancing at Jun and Aiba who were standing at the door. He was motioning for them to keep quiet.

“Have you ever felt like this around MatsuJun?” Nino asked. His chubby fingers were tracing some patterns on Sho’s table.

Sho could feel Jun’s stare was piercing through him – waiting for him to answer Nino.

“Always. Every time he stands near me. Every time our skin touch, I felt like there’s electricity moving in me. It’s not weird, Nino. It’s called love. You felt like that because both of you are attracted to each other”

“How can you are so sure that Aiba-kun has the same feeling for me?”

“Well, I think the man himself has the answer for you” Sho said in his calm tone. Nino frowned as he raised his head and stared at Sho.

“Are you dumb or what? I told you that I can’t meet him! It’s embarrass –“Nino’s words stopped when he noticed that Sho was motioning him towards the door. He turned and was dumbfounded to see Aiba and Jun. He got the answer why Sho’s face was beet red when he was talking about Jun and Nino was very certain that his face was covered in red too at the moment. Sho quickly stood up and took his coat. He took Jun’s hand and pulled him to the door – leaving Nino and Aiba alone. Nino felt like he wanted to dig a hole and hid in it.

“How long were you there?” Nino asked in a low tone.

“Quite awhile”

“So – urm – you heard everything?”

Aiba nodded. “Not everything – but since you asked if Sho-chan listen to you or not”

“Then, what do you think about it?” Nino asked after a long pause. He didn’t have the courage to look into Aiba’s eyes and settled with fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“I could say that the feeling was mutual”

Nino lifted his head and his eyes met Aiba’s. The latter was a few inches from him. Before his mind could fully decipher Aiba’s words, he felt the taller man’s lips on his. The kiss broke and they were staring into each other’s eyes before both of them started laughing.

“I’m sorry for acting like an idiot and ruining yesterday’s date” Nino muttered.

“It’s okay. I still find yesterday was amazing though. You show me the side of you that I’ve never know” Aiba whispered – grinning.


End file.
